Reciprocity
by LyraJean
Summary: Despondent and alone, Draco uses an ancient spell to change his future. However, the spell will change more than Draco's life and he becomes desperate to reverse the effects. But will all of the effects be reversed? Will he forget everything that has happened and what he has learned? More importantly, does he want to forget?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (obviously).**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Apprehension**

**October 12, 3:47 am**

Silence. Peaceful silence.

Mrs. Norris stalked the corridor outside the abandoned classroom where a student hid himself minutes earlier. Filch would arrive soon, and upon seeing his beloved feline in distress, would check the surrounding classrooms.

Draco thought quickly and slid underneath the large desk in the far left corner of the room. As his knees connected with his chest in the small space, Draco attempted to calm his erratic heartbeat. He was thankful for the moon's absence in the night sky as it created a thick blanket of darkness throughout the quiet castle. He hoped Mrs. Norris would not venture into the room. If she did, he knew his luck would run out.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor as Filch walked towards the classroom doors. Filch slowly turned the corner to see Mrs. Norris pacing the hallway and his lips turned up into a sinister grin before he spoke.

"Ah, Mrs. Norris! Have you found a naughty student out of bed tonight?" he asked gleefully. "I'm sure a few nights of detention in the Forbidden Forest would be a fitting punishment!"

Draco remained still but he was sure his heartbeat could be heard all the way up in Gryffindor tower. _I cannot get caught tonight_, he thought bitterly. He could not be discovered on the one night that could change his future forever.

If Filch discovered him, he would have to wait another month before he could continue with his escape plan. He would also inevitably create more suspicion amongst two extremely nosy individuals: Snape and Potter. Potter would not be a major issue if he needed to sneak out again late one night, but Snape would do anything he could to make sure Draco would never be alone. The professor seemed to be everywhere, always sticking his large nose where it did not belong. Draco may think highly of Snape but he needed the git to stay out of his business.

And speaking of gits, Potter also seemed to stay close to Draco at all times. Potter, unfortunately, could not be ignored. The Boy Who Lived was doing everything he could to figure out Draco's plans but Draco was determined to have everything work out in his favor.

He listened as Filch moved closer to the classroom, opening the other doors as he made his way down the hall.

_Merlin, please don't let him find me._

One more door.

It shuts and Filch shuffles to Draco's hiding spot.

"Now Mrs. Norris, don't get too excited or I'll trip over you," Filch playfully scolded as the cat enthusiastically weaved between the old caretaker's legs. Filch bent forward to pick up his friend before opening the door.

_The stupid cat knows._Draco held his breath.

"Are they in here Mrs. Norris?" Filch asked as the door squeaked open. She responded with a long meow which, to Draco, sounded evil in tone.

_BANG!_

A hiss escaped Mrs. Norris' throat as Filch turned towards the noise. Heading for the door Filch yelled, "I can hear you! Don't think I won't find you!"

From his position under the desk, Draco's heart raced wildly thinking he had accidentally moved the desk causing something to fall over, but he soon realized Filch was racing out of the room. He heard a door open seconds later and a female scream.

"Students out of bed at this time of night? You just wait 'til Snape gets his hands on you two. Come on! Off to the dungeons with you!" Draco listened to the one-sided conversation move further and further away until the only sound he could hear was his own frantic breathing.

After five minutes, Draco crawled out from under the desk and slowly walked to the open door. Checking the corridor before leaving the safety of the classroom, he cautiously made his way to his original destination: the Astronomy Tower. As he walked, he reviewed his plan in his head and thanked Merlin for the two students who decided to have a late night rendezvous. It appeared as though luck was on his side tonight and he was feeling optimistic for the first time since Voldemort made his return to the world.

Nearing the tower, Draco removed his notes and candle from his pocket, and the knife hidden in his belt. He knew Filch and Snape would be too distracted at the moment to see any light coming from the tower, so he lit the candle before he climbed the final steps.

Moving forward once again, he slowly climbed the last few steps and walked out onto the tower floor. Reaching the barrier, Draco looked out at what he could see of the castle. There were a few windows lit up by what he assumed to be candles or a fireplace. As he stood there, he thought about his family and everything going on in his life up until this day.

The tower had become a safe haven of sorts for Draco since the beginning of sixth year. He could relax and pretend his life was different. Pretend he did not have his family to worry about or have Voldemort breathing down his neck. Pretend Snape was not following him. Pretend he was not one of Potter's concerns.

Of course, reality would soon hit him during one of his daydreams and he would hastily leave the tower before the temptation of jumping would become too strong. In the beginning, when he first escaped to the tower, all he could think about was jumping. He wanted a definite end to his problems and jumping was the only solution. After five depressing trips to the tower and one close encounter with death, Draco finally decided to find another way to escape his fate that wouldn't result in his immediate death.

For many weeks following his _almost _tragic fall, Draco tore the library apart looking for any spells to help him and he was sure Madam Pince was growing suspicious of his activities. Draco also knew Potter was watching him closely when he decided to join Granger in the library. He overheard the two talking one day.

* * *

_"Harry," Granger whispered harshly, "please stop looking for Malfoy. If you are not here to study, then you should leave. You are distracting me."  
_

_"Hermione, I know he's up to something and you know it too," said Potter, clearly agitated by the girl. "How can you deny that he..."  
_

_"Stop it, Harry. You will not spout that nonsense around me anymore. I never said I saw something that day, so quit putting words into my mouth. It was dark in that building and I cannot be sure I saw what you think I saw. Now please leave. I need to finish my Potions essay." With that said, she began scribbling frantically as Potter gaped at her. He slowly rose from his chair and looked at her as if he wanted to say something. Instead, he turned away to walk out of the library.  
_

_Draco continued to watch Granger through the small opening on the bookshelves. As the doors to the library clicked shut, Granger leaned back in her chair and let out a breath she apparently had been holding since Potter left the desk. Her head fell back and her eyes closed. She sat there for what seemed like minutes, breathing in, breathing out._

_She looked tired. _

_Granger suddenly huffed and sat up straight. Clearing her desk of all her Potions materials and placing all of it in her bag, she also left the desk. But she didn't head for the exit as Draco expected. Instead, she walked towards the back of the library where Draco knew a small reading alcove was located._

_He quietly followed her and watched as she cautiously withdrew a book from her bag. After one more look around the area, Granger opened the thick book and began to read. The book looked ancient and was obviously about a topic she did not want Potter to know about. Draco's curiosity was piqued. What could Granger want to hide from Potter?_

_Unfortunately, he could not move further towards her without completely exposing himself. He, however, did catch a small glimpse of the title as she shifted on the pillows. To say he was shocked was an understatement._

_She was suspicious of Draco but she did not let Potter know the extent of her distrust. While Potter was only following Draco around and watching his actions in the library, Granger was actually reading the books Draco found. The sneaky Mudblood was reading the last book Draco read as she sat in the alcove. _

_He needed to work faster before she caught on to his plan. He quietly turned and went back to his desk on the other side of the library._

* * *

After his discovery, Draco could feel the pressure weighing down his entire body but it made him search faster. He had to find something! All he needed was a spell to help him escape his fate and the madman who was expecting his eternal loyalty.

Two more weeks went by and Draco was about to give up. Closing his book, Draco sat back in his chair. The Astronomy Tower was looking like a beautiful option once again but he still was not resigned to the fact that he would definitely die if he chose that option. He was not ready for death at his age.

Suddenly, Granger sped by his desk with a large book held tightly in her arms. He stood to follow her as she walked to the alcove he found her in two weeks prior. She was sitting in the alcove with the book propped up on her legs. At first, Draco thought it was another book he had found during the previous week of searching but as she shifted, he realized it was a book about ancient runes. He was about to turn around to leave but he heard a quick intake of breath from Granger. Her eyes almost jumped out of her head as she read the page over and over again, and her small hand rose to cover her mouth. Draco continued to watch her as she clearly began to panic. Bounding from her seat, she walked away from the alcove but stopped after her third step. She began pacing while looking at the book.

"What do I do? Who should I tell? Oh, I'm stupid. I cannot tell anyone. If Harry found out…" she whispered just loud enough for Draco to hear. When she trailed off after mentioning Potter, he knew he had to get his hands on the book. _Whatever she has to hide from Potter must be something important and it's probably about me, _he thought. In that moment, Draco saw the idea flash in her eyes and a small smile form on her face.

Grabbing her bag, Granger ran down the aisles towards the other end of the library. Upon reaching a section on magical creatures, she slowed down to check her surroundings. Sensing that everything was clear, she sank to her knees at the end of the bookshelf to open a small compartment.

Draco, who was standing three bookshelves away, peered around the corner to watch her. _Of course she would know about a hidden compartment in the library. _She reached inside the small space to retrieve a worn out book and replaced it with the ancient runes book. _She thinks she can hide the book from me. Stupid mudblood!_

A smirk developed on his lips as he walked back to his desk at the front of the library, passing the wary librarian on the way. He waited for two hours to pass before he claimed the book from Granger's hiding place. Searching the book, he finally found the piece of information he had needed for weeks.

It was always so easy for Draco to become lost in his thoughts while standing in the Astronomy Tower. He turned from the edge of the landing and placed the candle on the floor. Taking a deep breath and cursing the wizard who devised the spell he was about to perform, he turned the knife on his hand.

According to the creator, an individual who performs the spell must not use any magic once they begin the process. The blood must come from a self-inflicted wound and the only light should come from a non-magical source. Why? Draco did not know, nor did he care to know. He was only worried about the end result. He did, however, understand the symbolism of the new moon. A new moon equals a new beginning, and he longed for a new beginning.

Draco sliced the flesh across his left palm. Sucking in some air through his teeth, he crouched down and started drawing the rune symbols with his blood in a circle around his body. Once finished, he checked each rune, comparing the blood drawing to his notes. Satisfied with each rune, Draco grabbed the candle to place it above the rune which points north. To complete the spell, all Draco had to do was stand in the center of the rune circle, facing the candle, and speak one word while waving his wand in a counterclockwise motion.

"Well, thanks Granger," he said in a whisper. "Who would have thought you would be the one to possibly save the Malfoy family." At any other time, Draco might have outright laughed at himself for thanking the bushy haired know-it-all for being the one to change his family's future but this was not another time.

With a final look of determination, Draco raised his wand arm and spoke while he performed the correct wand movement.

"Reciprocus."

A blinding white light erupted from his wand and surrounded him. He could feel the magic pulse through him before it expanded and exploded from within his body.

Afterwards, all Draco knew was darkness.

* * *

"Wake up Draco," yelled an unfamiliar voice. "He must be sick. He never sleeps this late on a Sunday."

_Never sleeps this late on a Sunday? I always sleep in on the weekend._

"Yeah, he's usually in the library when it opens," replied another voice, more familiar than the first.

_What? The library? When it opens? Who do they think I am?_

"Maybe we should get Madam Pomfrey," said a third voice.

"No," replied a fourth voice near Draco's right ear. "I think he's waking up now. Draco, mate. It's time to wake up!"

Draco groaned and cracked his eyes open, but the bright sunlight made him close them quickly. _Well, I know I'm not in the Slytherin dorms now. I'm probably still in the Astronomy Tower._ But just as he thought about that, he realized he was lying in a bed. _Okay, maybe not. Hospital Wing, perhaps? _

"Out of my way," exclaimed another very familiar voice. Now Draco was afraid to open his eyes after hearing the fifth person who spoke. "Hey, mate! Get up!"

Draco counted to three before he opened one eye. He was right. He did know the fifth voice. Looking back at Draco was none other than his worst enemy at Hogwarts. His body shot up as he opened his other eye to make sure he was not trapped in a nightmare.

"It's about time you woke up," Harry Potter declared.


End file.
